Gatama Atoll
Gatama Atoll is one of the top tourist attractions of the Pelago Commonwealth, along with Manoa Lai. A large variety of tropical fish can be found here, along with an almost-as-large variety of larger creatures, from the Humpback Whale to the Leatherback Turtle. In-Game Description "A tropical ocean paradise loved by divers for its colorful coral and fish and more recently by scientists for its unique marine life. With plenty of large and small fish, this is an ideal diving location." Area Information “This breathtaking coral reef is situated to the south of the Kush Islands. Gatama means "mother's treasure" in the local language. Despite the reef's astonishing biodiversity, the area remains mostly unknown to the rest of the world. The atoll is close to Nineball Island and is more or less wave free because of the reef's unique structure. Its calm waters make Gatama Atoll a great place for divers of all levels to enjoy." Diving Locations The locations from which the player can enter the water from the boat in this area include: *Atoll Gate (A1) *Spring Garden (C5) *Deep Hole Entrance (E7) *Private Reef Entrance (G5) Atoll Gate This little ring in the northwestern corner of Gatama is essentially Blue World's equivalent to the first game's Lagoon. It is a paradise for small, tropical fish like False Clown Anemonefish, Blue Tang, and many, many more. Young dusky batfish and sailfin tang can be found in zoom-in spots here, as well as an assortment of larger fish to be found at night. In the southeastern corner of the Atoll Gate is the exit, which leads you to everything else in Gatama Atoll. Spring Garden This massive structure in western Gatama is littered with small rock spires covered in fan coral that protrude from the floor. Green Sea Turtles and Sailfin Tang are common here. A mother humpback whale and her calf are often reported in the area, replaced by someone else within the range of a new moon. Deep Hole Entrance This southern location/diving spot is a sandy passage to the mysterious Deep Hole. A pair of Humphead Wrasses make their homes in this area. Private Reef Entrance This eastern location/diving spot is often nicknamed the "yellow zone" because of the many yellow tang and golden trevallies that live around here. It leads to the Private Reef, and is the only dive spot to not be available during the story. Other Locations Doughnut Reef This northeastern landmark is made up of a bunch of circular microatolls popping out of the sand. When the tide is low, these stones will emerge from the water, although this is never seen in-game. A small colony of West Indian Manatees live around here, and it is also the location of the Hand Mill. A nearby on-shore area is where Snorkel can be found. Dolphin Island This small rock pops out of the water between the Atoll Gate and Spring Garden. It is so-called because of the abundance of short-beaked common dolphins around it. The Holy Treasure is buried in the sand near here. Gatama's Navel This area is so-called because it is in the "belly-button" area of Gatama Atoll (located at coordinates D-5, in the upper left corner). They say that the legendary Cacao Maharaja swims around near here. Cake Rock A steep rock formation located at D-4. California Sea Lions swim on the southeast side. Blue Cliff The drop-off in the southwestern corner of Gatama Atoll. A pod of Humpback Whales swim about in this area, albeit only during a cutscene. Cabbage Patch A grouping of cabbage coral located at F-7. A shoal of Broadclub Cuttlefish make their homes here, as can one of two Leatherback Turtles. Silent Cavern A small cave found carved into Blue Cliff. Initially, the entrance is blocked by a large pile of rocks, but after moving them with the help of a dolphin partner, the Moon Treasure can be found inside. Notes *When the player dives in this area, the creatures that can appear on the loading screens include Yellow Tang and Purple Tang. Gallery EO2BlueCliff.jpg EO2CabbagePatch.jpg EO2CakeRock.jpg EO2DolphinRock.jpg EO2DoughnutReef.jpg EO2GatamasNavel.jpg EO2YellowTang.jpg GatamaAtoll--SpringGarden.jpg R4E_0002.jpg R4E_0007.jpg EO2SailfinTang.jpg blue tang 1.jpg Common_dolphin.jpeg WestIndianManatee.jpg Private_reef.jpg Sunfish.jpg gatama atoll 1.jpg gatama atoll 2.jpg gatama atoll 3.jpg gatama atoll 4.jpg gatama atoll 5.jpg gatama atoll 6.jpg gatama atoll 7.jpg Gatama Atoll (Surface).png Gatama Atoll Waters (Title).png|A serene stretch of water in Gatama Atoll as seen in one of the title screen backgrounds. Category:Starting Locations Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World